The Time Sword
by Sensei Kitty
Summary: Princess Zelda gives Link the Time Sword which gives its master the ability to time travel. Link must find and obtain 3 keys which unlock 3 sacred doors which guard the legendary and ancient Crystal Sword. Link must get the Crystal Sword before Ganondorf, but the Crystal Sword is well guarded, the mission is not to be taken lightly... See full summary in chapter one (Summary)
1. Summary

Princess Zelda gives link the Time Sword which gives its master the ability to time travel. Link must find and obtain 3 keys which unlock 3 sacred doors which guard the legendary yet ancient Crystal Sword. As it's name suggests it is made of pure crystal. When stabbed into the exact centre of someone's heart it ensures certain death only if the victim has a dark heart, if not it has the opposite affect- It doesn't hurt them at all. If the sword is touched by someone with a dark heart the sword glows red and electrifies them, knocking them unconscious for a short while. Each key is hidden in a different time period- past, present and future.


	2. Prologue

Ok this is my first story, and I hope it's a good one. Read the summary (The previous chapter) if you haven't already... A few notes: I have NOT played LoZ, I've tried but I'm not very good... So the characters are as a imagined they are- I have only played Super Smash Bros. Brawl... Also Sheik (male) and Zelda are different personas.

* * *

_"Sheik! Impa! Help me!" Zelda screamed as Ganondorf spun her around above his head with one hand holding onto her silk hair. Zelda screeched again as Ganondorf released her hair, she closed her eyes waiting for the impact of her body smashing into the brick wall of Ganondorf's castle. It never came. Instead she was caught by strong hands, she opened her eyes to be staring straight at Sheik- Impa's younger half-brother._

_Zelda gasped,_  
_"Quiet princess." Sheik whispered, his one visible red eye glancing sideways. "Impa! Catch!" Sheik's rough scathing voice called. Zelda screamed as Sheik threw her towards Impa, she closed her eyes again waiting for Impa's strong arms to catch her. It never came. Instead she heard Impa scream and then a thud. And another thud. Then everything went black._

_"Impa! Princess!" Sheik yelled, he cursed himself for being so foolish,_  
_"Hahaha! Two down, one to go!" Ganondorf's voice echoed in the unusually large room,_  
_"Princess, wake up!" Sheik hissed shaking the brunette princess's shoulders. Ganondorf's laughter boomed in Sheik's ears, the Sheikah ninja turned around just in time to see a boomerang sword flying at him. At the princess. Sheik bit his lip under his cowl and grabbed the princess and skidded on his back with the princess on top of his chest. _  
_"Uhhh... Sheik?" Zelda croaked opening her eyes, she felt her face go red as she realised the they were only a breath away from each other. _  
_"Stay back princess!" Sheik ordered ushering her toward the wall,_  
_"But-"_  
_"Princess!" Sheik rose his voice so it was stronger._

_"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ganondorf screeched a battle cry and lunged forward with surprising speed, his sword aimed at the one person in between him and Princess Zelda. _  
_"Noooo!" Zelda cried as she dodged the crumbling wall as Sheik's muscular body went smashing into the wall._

_"You-you... You demon!" Zelda screeched in fury after a while. She dashed over to Impa's body and drew her guardian's sword. Zelda held it with two hands, her eyes flowing with tears. Her eyes clouded by anger. Impossible, uncontrollable anger. Ganondorf's laughing faded, he widened his eyes as fire surrounded Zelda. The next thing Ganondorf felt was burning, searing pain._  
_It spread through his arms, legs, chest, stomach, head, feet, hands. Everywhere. He screamed,_  
_" IMPOSSIBLE! I SHALL NOT DIE! THIS IS NOT THE LAST OF ME! I SHALL RETURN!"_

_"I feel proud of you." _  
_"Impa? Impa!" Zelda cheered,_  
_"Zelda dear, where's Sheik?" Impa withdrew from their warm embrace, she looked around. Ganondorf's body lay a little way off._  
_"He-he tried to protect me... And... And He was hit by Ganondorf's sword, and since Ganondorf is so strong Sheik went flying into that wall..." Zelda pointed to the wall behind them, when she saw the stricken look on Impa's face she began to weep. "I'm sorry..."_  
_"No... It's okay... It's not your fault dear..." Impa picked up Zelda as if she was a baby, and turned to the exit._  
_"You're not going to look for Sheik?" _  
_"I didn't see it but seeing the damage to that wall, I know he hasn't survived it's not possible. When we get home we can pay our respects... Now calm down.." Impa began to hum Zelda's lullaby as she continued to walk toward their horses._  
_"What about Ganondorf?"_  
_"Only the Crystal Sword can kill him, and the Crystal Sword is long gone. We can't do anything about him at the moment... I time will come one day... I promise my darling..."_

* * *

Unfortunately I had to redo the original Prologue... It didn't fit the plot.. So here's the new one... I hoped you liked it!

Sensei Kitty


End file.
